1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for providing a user interface, and a computer-readable recording medium recording a program for providing the user interface.
2. Description of the Background
With the development of sensor and software related technology, user interfaces in various electronic devices, such as a desktop computer, laptop computer, palmtop computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), portable multimedia player (PMP), and mobile phone, should preferably be user-friendly in use and design. User interfaces based on touch are widely used, and can execute an operation when a user touches a screen of a display device, thereby performing a corresponding function.
Conventional touch-based user interfaces, however, have a limitation in that, since a touched icon can execute only an instruction corresponding thereto, they do not allow for a variety of user's touch inputs.